SEJA MINHA
by JaquBrito
Summary: Kagome estava desolada pelo fato de Inuyasha só pensar em Kikyo, e com o fim da guerra contra Naraku, novas alianças foram formadas... Mas dessas alianças, ela não esperava ter um contato tão forte com Sesshoumaru Taisho! ONESHOT RATED: M / HENTAI


Obs. 1.: Minha primeira oneshot! Pode ser um pouquinho longa, mas ainda é uma oneshot! Please, deixem review ok?

Obs. 2.: InuYasha e seus personagens não me pertencem, sou apenas uma fã cheia de idéias.

Obs. 3.: Contém HENTAI! Tanto que está com rate M! Se não gosta, não leia e muito menos deixe review tacando pedra ok? Aceito apenas críticas construtivas, se são negativas, são apenas de pessoas que tem inveja!

Boa leitura a todos!

**SEJA MINHA**

O tempo passou muito depressa na opinião de Kagome...

A Era Feudal estava livre do poderoso Naraku, e a Jóia de Quatro Almas estava enfim reconstruída!

O mais impressionante disso tudo, é que para chegar a esse ponto, muitas desavenças tiveram que ser postas de lado, e novas alianças tiveram que ser feitas... E uma dessas alianças foi feita com o arrogante Sesshoumaru Taisho!

O pensamento que ele expressava em alto e bom som, (de que odiava os humanos) deixava Kagome temerosa, afinal, como poderiam confiar em um ser que só pensa em si mesmo? Mas no fim, a ajuda do youkai foi valiosíssima! A derrota de Naraku foi um bálsamo no ego inflamado dos irmãos inuyoukais, que lutaram lado a lado, conquistando a vitória tão almejada.

Kagome havia voltado para sua Era, pois fazia um bom tempo que não via seus pais, seu irmão e seu querido avô. Ela voltou sim, mas o seu pensamento ficou na Era Feudal... Pensava em como devia estar Inuyasha... – "Deve estar correndo que nem o cachorro que é atrás da morta-viva da Kikyo" – pensou amargurada.

Sinceramente não sabia mais o que fazer! Já havia demonstrado claramente que amava Inuyasha! Até o havia beijado! Mas parece que isso só fez deixar o hanyou confuso entre ficar com ela ou continuar seguindo a sombra de Kikyo...

Havia acabado de tomar um bom banho relaxante e também havia jantado, por isso, devido ao cansaço resolveu ir se deitar em sua amada caminha.

Abriu a porta do quarto lentamente, entrou e passou a chave, pois não queria ser incomodada! Caminhando no escuro, foi em direção a cama que ficava em um dos lados do quarto e se deitou.

Ficou ainda um tempo de olhos abertos olhando para o teto escuro, tendo como iluminação do quarto apenas a luz da lua, que entrava pela janela de maneira suave.

Tocou a Jóia de Quatro Almas que estava em seu pescoço delicadamente com a ponta dos dedos, quando uma lembrança lhe veio à mente...

~ Flashback ~

_Olhos dourados como ouro derretido lhe fitavam de maneira intensa assim que a guerra contra Naraku teve fim... Olhos ferozes, cheios de malícia e posse... Um olhar capaz de aterrorizar o mais forte humano ou youkai... Aquele olhar deveria gelar a sua alma, mas o que aconteceu foi o contrário! Um forte rubor subiu ao seu rosto, e ela não teve coragem de encará-lo como ele a encarava! Sentia que ele a estudava, como se tivesse descoberto algo novo nela... Será que, Sesshoumaru Taisho, havia finalmente lhe reconhecido como Miko? Como uma boa guerreira? Por que seria apenas por esses motivos que ele lhe dirigiria o olhar de maneira tão constante._

_Deixando as sensações e os arrepios que subiam por sua espinha de lado, Kagome estava usando o seu poder para ajudar Sango a se curar de alguns ferimentos! E devido a essa concentração, não percebeu que o imponente youkai havia se aproximado delas..._

_Sesshoumaru exalava poder! Em toda sua altura, cabelos prateados longuíssimos, pele alva e músculos definidos, ele realmente era um Lord..._

_- Você parece cansada... – ele murmurou sentando-se próximo a ela, arrancando arrepios incontroláveis de seu corpo! Como Sango estava muito debilitada, Kagome havia dado algumas ervas para que ela dormisse, e por esse motivo a guerreira não podia ouvi-los._

_- Mais ou menos... – ela respondeu também em um murmúrio._

_- A luta de hoje foi intensa para todos, e para uma humana, você agüentou bravamente! – ele falou olhando para a nuca dela._

_- "Deus o que está havendo comigo?"- pensava Kagome ao sentir novamente o corpo se arrepiar com aquela voz poderosa tão próxima a ela. – É verdade, foi exaustivo... Você não vai descansar? – ela perguntou tentando afastar aquelas sensações._

_- Como sou youkai consigo me recuperar mais rapidamente do que vocês humanos... Estou bem! – ele disse olhando agora em outra direção... Direção essa que Kagome resolveu olhar... E para sua tristeza, ela viu que Inuyasha estava sentado ao lado de Kikyo ajudando-a, admirando-a como um bobo! Rapidamente ela voltou à cabeça para olhar em outra direção, quando uma tontura a tomou, deixando tudo escuro..._

_Sentiu o corpo se recostar em algo macio e abriu os olhos devagar. Sesshoumaru havia se aproximado rápido o suficiente para evitar que ela colidisse com o chão duro, e agora ela estava com o corpo todo recostado no torço do inuyoukai. Olhou temerosa para cima, com medo do olhar que ele poderia estar direcionando a ela, afinal, agora que ele havia reconhecido o seu potencial... – "Por que estou com medo do que ele vai pensar de mim? É apenas o Sesshoumaru!" – tentava dizer isso para si mesma, mas não era verdade! Queria a aprovação dele, na verdade, PRECISAVA da aprovação dele!_

_- Eu disse que você estava cansada... – ele sussurrou suavemente olhando diretamente nos olhos dela, e Kagome pode sentir exatamente o momento em que ele a apertou suavemente contra si._

_Sem palavras, ela ficou apenas perdida naquele olhar e naquela sensação que a tomava, que preenchia o espaço machucado e dava a esperança de algo novo e bom..._

_- Kagome... – a voz de Sango chamando seu nome lhe trouxe de volta a realidade, fazendo com que a sacerdotisa quase saltasse para longe daquele abraço._

_- Está se, se, sentindo melhor S-sango? – Kagome perguntou gaguejando._

_- Mais ou menos... O que você me deu para beber? Sinto como se tivesse sido atropelada por milhares de youkais touro... – ela disse sorrindo fracamente fazendo Kagome sorrir também._

_- Tive que fazer você dormir para que o efeito do meu tratamento fosse mais eficaz. – Kagome respondeu passando um pano úmido no rosto suado da amiga._

_- Há... E como estão os outros? Miroku? Inuyasha? Onde está Sesshoumaru? – ao ouvir essa pergunta, Kagome olhou para a direção onde antes estava Sesshoumaru e viu que o mesmo havia desaparecido, até mesmo aquele sapo (Jaken) que o perseguia para todos os lados havia sumido._

_- Ele estava aqui ainda há pouco... – Kagome respondeu quase em um sussurro._

_- O que você disse Kah? – Sango perguntou._

_- Hã? Eu? Nada, nada... – Kagome tentou disfarçar – É que você sabe como é o Sesshoumaru não é? Ele não aceita nada que venha de nós, nem que seja ajuda para se cuidar... Deve ter ido embora assim que terminou tudo._

_- É verdade... É verdade... – Sango falou novamente fechando os olhos e adormecendo._

_Assim que a amiga adormeceu, Kagome ficou de pé e olhou ao redor! Tentou sentir a energia de Sesshoumaru mas não conseguiu... Ele realmente havia ido embora..._

~ Fim do Flashback ~

- "Onde ele deve estar?" – perguntou Kagome a si mesma antes de adormecer profundamente, aconchegada em sua cama, separada de Sesshoumaru por várias Eras.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Três semanas haviam se passado e Kagome decidiu que já havia ficado muito tempo em sua Era... Precisava saber como todos estavam... Precisava saber como Inuyasha estava... E por mais que tentasse esconder de si mesma, precisava mais ainda saber como estava Sesshoumaru!

Fez uma maleta com roupas leves e sapatos confortáveis e se despediu de todos antes de pular no poço come-ossos.

O frio na barriga aumentou ao notar que já estava na outra Era e que logo iria encontrar todos novamente! E essa sensação era algo incomum, afinal, quantas vezes já havia ido e voltado e não havia sentido isso?

Com dificuldade, subiu carregando sua maleta de roupas, até finalmente chegar ao topo. Quando saiu, parou um pouco para respirar antes de iniciar sua caminhada já tão conhecida.

- Olha quem voltou... A garota chata da outra Era... – disse uma voz conhecida por Kagome. Temerosa ela olhou para trás e viu Jaken, sentado próximo ao poço come-ossos.

- O que você quer seu sapo inútil? – ela respondeu sem paciência.

- Posso ser inútil para você, mas para o meu mestre, o Ssssenhor Sesssshoumaru, eu sou extremamente preciso e indispensável.

- É, deve ser mesmo... – disse Kagome com tom jocoso – Bem, se não tem nada melhor para fazer do que ficar me azucrinando, EU tenho! Por isso, com licença. – E ela já ia indo embora quando o sapo interferiu.

- Na realidade eu estou aqui com ordens expressas do Ssssenhor Sesssshoumaru de levá-la até ele, assim que você chegasse a nossa era! – disse o sapo se colocando no caminho de Kagome.

- Como é que é? – Kagome perguntou sentindo as pernas ficarem bambas, mas como não podia demonstrar isso, fingiu estar com raiva – Quem o Sesshoumaru pensa que eu sou? Uma serva que vai correndo atrás dele na hora que ele bem entender?

- Eu estou aqui ao lado desse poço desde o dia em que a "senhorita" foi embora! Não saí um minuto sequer! Apenas aguardando o seu retorno para levá-la até ele... Se não for comigo, acredito que dessa vez ele irá acabar comigo... – disse o sapo segurando mais firmemente o seu cajado de duas cabeças.

- "Eu não acredito nisso..." – Kagome pensava com o coração acelerado – Eu não tenha nada a ver com isso! – ela tentou ser dura para ver se ele a deixava em paz, mas ele fez algo que a deixou paralisada! Ajoelhou-se diante dela, e implorou!

- Por tudo o que a senhorita mais ama! Por favor, venha comigo! O meu mestre está muito, mais muito estranho desde o dia em que a guerra foi ganha! Para a senhorita ter um idéia, nem bater mais ele me bate!

Aquela reação sim lhe parecia estranha! Agora estava curiosa demais para deixar tudo isso passar! Precisava ver o que estava acontecendo... Depois iria falar com seus amigos...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – ela disse enquanto fazia o pequeno sapo se levantar – Me leve até ele...

Sorrindo largamente, o sapo chamou o ser alado que pertencia a Sesshoumaru, para levá-los até onde ele estava. E quase duas horas depois, eles finalmente chegaram.

- Onde estamos? – Kagome perguntou.

- Estamos nas terras do Oeste... Terras pertencentes ao meu mestre Sesshoumaru.

- Nossa... Então é verdade? Isso tudo que vimos pertence a ele? – ela perguntou abismada.

- Cada pedaço... – ele disse orgulhoso – Venha, vamos por aqui! – e saiu guiando Kagome por um caminho cheio de árvores e flores enormes até chegar a um palácio construído sobre uma enorme montanha.

- Vamos ter que subir tudo isso andando? – perguntou Kagome desanimada.

- Não humana tola... Temos passagens que nos levam para dentro do castelo sem precisar escalar a montanha.

- Ufa... Que bom! – respondeu uma Kagome mais aliviada.

Depois de andar alguns minutos entre corredores apertados e escuros, finalmente eles chegaram dentro da fortaleza que era simplesmente enorme e maravilhosa.

Pedras brancas de mármore, cobriam todo o chão do local, e as paredes possuíam desenhos enormes, feitos por algum artista talentoso. No meio de um dos salões pelo os quais eles passaram, havia um enorme oásis, com plantas frutíferas e água corrente, fluindo por baixo de uma ponte de madeira em forma de arco. E no meio disso tudo, como uma estatua de mármore, estava Sesshoumaru! Sentado escorado em uma das árvores, ele parecia dormir.

O sapo informou através do olhar, que Kagome deveria ir até ele, e em seguida se retirou. Kagome por sua vez, sentia o coração se acelerar cada vez mais, a cada passo que dava em direção a ele. Ao ficar de frente para ele, ela não soube se devia chamá-lo, ou se apenas esperava ele acordar. Mas ao contrário do que pensava, ele não estava dormindo.

- Você demorou demais para voltar a nossa Era, sacerdotisa. – ele disse ainda de olhos fechados.

- Estava cansada demais de tudo o que aconteceu aqui e sentia falta da minha família, e eu me chamo Kagome e não sacerdotisa. – ela respondeu com firmeza, mas sentiu seu coração falhar ao ver que ele abriu os olhos e olhou diretamente nos olhos dela.

- É verdade... Às vezes esqueço que vocês humanos precisam de mais tempo para se recuperar e que possuem esses laços com familiares... – e ficando de pé se aproximou mais dela – Se recuperou totalmente? Ou veio correndo por que não agüentava mais ficar longe do meu patético meio-irmão?

A pedrada atingiu em cheio Kagome, mas ela não ia se deixar derrubar por isso!

- Eu vim, por que fiz amigos aqui, coisa que acho que você não sabe que é! E também por que com o final dessa guerra, eu acredito que a minha presença aqui não seja mais necessária e essa talvez, seja a última vez que venho a essa Era! – Kagome respondeu de queixo erguido, encarando aqueles olhos dourados que agora estavam mais próximos do que antes.

- Você não pode ir embora! – ele disse simplesmente.

- Como assim não posso ir embora? – ela perguntou irritada – Por acaso você acha que manda em mim como manda no tonto do Jaken?

Com um movimento extremamente rápido, Sesshoumaru a segurou pelo pulso e a encostou na árvore que antes ele estava encostado, e com os lábios próximos ao dela ele sussurrou:

- Você não pode ir embora... Você não pode ir embora, por que eu quero você que seja minha! – e sem deixar espaços para argumentos, ele pressionou os lábios firmes de encontro com os de Kagome, que no início tentou resistir, mas depois que viu que não podia lutar contra ele, decidiu se entregar aquela nova sensação.

Sesshoumaru estava ofegante quando se afastou dela! Tomando-a nos braços, carregou-a como se fosse uma criança, levando-a para um dos cantos do jardim onde haviam algumas almofadas... Deitou-a suavemente e ficou olhando para ela... Como ela parecia perfeita aos seus olhos... Olhos que jamais pensou que iriam olhar com tanto desejo para uma humana.

Kagome por sua vez, sabia que isso estava indo longe demais, mas por mais que quisesse, não conseguia abafar o que estava sentindo nesse momento... E o que estava sentindo, era uma enorme excitação correr pelo seu corpo, na espera de algo novo!

- Você nem imagina o quanto enlouqueci quando vi que você havia ido embora... – sussurrou ele passando a ponta das unhas afiadas na pele macia dela, deixando-a arrepiada – Percebi que precisava de você no dia da guerra... Quando vi você lutando tão corajosa, tão forte... Tão humana... – suas unhas deram lugar aos seus lábios – O seu cheiro... É tão maravilhoso para mim... Comecei a percebê-lo de uns tempos para cá... É uma mistura de medo e... Tesão? Excitação? Desejo? Não sei descrever... Só sei dizer que é ótimo senti-lo partindo de você. – dizia ele distribuindo minúsculos beijos pelos braços, pescoço, boca... - Sempre que eu podia, roubava um pouco desse cheiro para mim... Peças de roupa... Aqueles pequenos frascos semi-vazios que você deixava por ai com líquidos perfumados... Eu comecei a venerá-la... E nem imaginava o porquê... – Ele a encarou e a beijou novamente, agora mais calmo, explorando bem com a língua, todos os cantos da boca de uma Kagome atordoada e excitada. – Mas depois comecei a entender... – Ele voltou a falar - Meu pai uma vez me disse que, quando eu encontrasse aquela que seria a minha companheira para a vida toda, eu não iria dormir mais até tê-la do meu lado! Independente de ser youkai ou humana! Eu só iria dormir em paz, se eu a tivesse comigo... Quando eu ouvi aquela história eu ri, e disse que jamais isso iria acontecer comigo, ainda mais com uma humana... Mas eu estava totalmente enganado! Desde o dia em que você foi embora eu não tenho dormido, não tenho conseguido comer, nem tenho tido mais vontade de lutar.

- Sesshoumaru... – Kagome falou baixinho – Você tem certeza disso? Você nunca gostou de mim... Sempre me tratou como um elo fraco... Como um problema... – disse ela olhando para baixo, sem encará-lo!

- Isso foi antes de eu perceber que estava errado! – ele disse erguendo o queixo dela com a ponta dos dedos até que ela o encarasse. – Você nunca foi um problema! Na realidade sempre foi à solução... Acho que sempre te tratei mal, por que não queria dar o braço a torcer ao que eu estava sentindo e por isso, lutava de todas as formas para te manter longe de mim... – beijando-a delicadamente ele falou: - Eu quero você Kagome! Eu quero que você seja minha! Agora e para sempre!

- Mas isso é impossível Sesshoumaru! – ela disse angustiada – Como posso ser sua, se estamos separados por Eras?

- Teríamos que escolher em qual delas iríamos viver... – ele disse simplesmente.

- Você odeia humanos! Não conseguiria viver rodeado por eles, como é na minha Era! Já eu, lido bem com youkais...

- Você deixaria sua Era para viver comigo? – ele perguntou sério.

- Isso é complicado de se responder assim Sesshoumaru... Eu tenho a minha família lá... – ela respondeu com o semblante entristecido.

- Você diz isso por que teria que deixar a sua família? Ou por que tem medo de viver ao meu lado? – disse ele começando a ficar nervoso - Ou quem sabe ainda, por que tem medo de encontrar o idiota do meu irmão aos beijos com a alma penada da Kikyo por ai?

Sem parar para pensar antes de agir, com um movimento muito rápido, Kagome acertou Sesshoumaru com um forte tapa no lado direito da face e em seguida começou a falar alto:

- Você está pensando que eu sou o que heim? Um fantoche seu? – disse ela ficando de pé – Pensa que só por que VOCÊ quer, eu tenho que acatar as suas vontades? – com as mãos na cabeça ela continuou - Até um dia desses, eu tinha que me acostumar com você me odiando, me afastando de você como se fosse um inseto imundo, e agora de uma hora para a outra eu tenho que me acostumar com você me querendo? Me desejando? Sendo obrigada a ouvir idiotices desse tipo? EU – dizia ela apontando para si mesma – TENHO SENTIMENTOS SESSHOUMARU! E nem que você fosse o rei do mundo todo, eu não permitiria que pisasse nos meus sentimentos como você está fazendo agora! – andando de um lado para o outro ela continuou – Você pensa que é fácil? Você gostar de alguém e ver que esse alguém não está nem ai para você? Mesmo depois de você ajudar esse alguém, ver que ele sempre vai na direção oposta? Não é fácil tá legal? Assim como também não é fácil deixar de gostar de alguém de uma hora para a outra... Ou deixar para trás seus familiares, sua vida... NÃO É FÁCIL! – e virando de costas para ele, deixou que as lágrimas que estavam presas saíssem de seus olhos.

Sesshoumaru estava estático... Nunca havia sido agredido por um humano sem que em seguida ele o esquartejasse... E agora, estava pensando em um meio de pedir desculpas... Realmente estava ficando louco... Mas estava ficando mais louco por vê-la chorar... O cheiro salgado que as lágrimas dela exalavam lhe perturbava de uma maneira que não sabia explicar. Sem falar nada, ele se aproximou lentamente e passou os braços ao redor da cintura dela e ao ver que ela tentou resistir, apertou o abraço para que ela não fugisse!

- Não chore... – dizia ele depositando beijos no alto da cabeça dela – Fico angustiado!

- Me solte! – dizia ela tentando se livrar dos braços fortes dele – E desde quando você se preocupa comigo e com o que eu sinto? E quando recuperou o seu outro braço?

Sorrindo pequenamente ele respondeu:

- Quando você foi embora, eu fui me encontrar com a minha mãe... Ela me ajudou a recuperá-lo! – concluiu ele acariciando com a ponta dos dedos, a pele do braço macio dela. – E me preocupo com os seus sentimentos desde o momento em que decidi que você seria minha companheira!

Ao ouvir Sesshoumaru falando com aquele tom tão doce, ela começou a sentir arrepios inexplicáveis, e ainda tentou lutar para se livrar, mas ao ver que nenhuma de suas tentativas adiantava, deixou-se tocar...

Sesshoumaru começou com uma lenta sedução... Ao ver que ela não resistia mais, novamente ele a puxou para si e a deitou nas almofadas! Teimosa como ela era, ela virou o rosto para não encará-lo.

- Olhe para mim Kagome! – ele pediu bem próximo a ela. Ela não queria encará-lo, pois sabia que se fizesse isso, estaria perdida, mas não aguentando ela o olhou nos olhos e ele continuou...

- Não irei pressioná-la ok? Quero que venha até mim por vontade própria! Quero que sinta a minha falta, como eu sinta a sua...

- Promete? – ela perguntou com os olhos ainda marejados.

- Prometo! Mas... – ele deixou a frase no ar.

- Mas... – ela quis saber.

- Você tem que me permitir ter um pouco mais de você... Pelo ao menos hoje, antes de você ir embora para ver aqueles tolos.

- Aqueles tolos, são meus amigos! – ela disse de cara fechada.

- Que seja! Não quero saber deles! O que me diz? – ele dizia passando as mãos pelas coxas dela – Vai me deixar tê-la só para mim hoje?

Prendendo a respiração, ela olhou diretamente nos olhos dele... A verdade era que ela estava louca para ser tocada por ele e não iria embora sem ter mais daquele corpo magnifico! Apesar de ainda ser virgem, ela tinha desejos como qualquer outra mulher, e ela sabia muito bem que não seria Inuyasha que iria satisfazê-la. Então, com um leve gesto afirmativo de cabeça, ela respondeu a pergunta dele.

Sesshoumaru sorriu vitorioso e deixou que suas mãos passeassem pelo corpo dela... Tirou as sandálias que ela usava, e foi tocando-a desde a ponta dos pés... Foi subindo, tocando nas panturrilhas, nos joelhos... Quando chegou nas coxas, ele começou a fazer pequenos movimentos circulares com o polegar e olhava com fome para os seios dela que estavam cobertos por aquelas peças estranhas de roupa que ela usava. Delicadamente ele se colocou em cima dela e tentou abrir os botões da roupa, e ao não ter nenhum sucesso, em um único movimento ele abriu a blusa lançando para longe todos os botões, arrancando de Kagome um gritinho sufocado! E mais rápido ainda e com mais precisão, ele também rasgou aquela única peça que impedia-o de ter acesso ao que ele tanto queria! E ao ver que ela já ia protestar, ele a calou com um beijo fogoso, cheio de desejo e com as mãos ele começou a tocar os montes suaves que eram os seios dela, soltando um gemido rouco de sua garganta.

Kagome por sua vez, não sabia mais o que estava sentindo! Parecia que seu corpo todo estava pegando fogo! Sentia seu sexo a cada minuto ficar cada vez mais encharcado, e ao sentir as mãos dele em seus seios, ondas de choque passaram por todo o seu corpo como se fossem chicotadas! E a sensação aumentou mais ainda quando ela pode sentir a umidade dos lábios dele sobre um dos seus mamilos, chupando-os, lambendo-os e dando pequenas mordiscadas! Parecia que ia sair voando por ai de tão boas que eram as sensações. Pode sentir também o momento exato em que ele colocou a mão por debaixo da saia que ela estava usando e começou a tocar seu sexo por cima da calcinha, que já estava ensopada de tanta excitação.

Mesmo vendo que tudo já estava indo longe demais, preferiu se deixar levar... Esquecer Inuyasha, sua família, tudo! Queria aqueles toques, queria Sesshoumaru!

- Você quer que eu tire a minha maneira essas roupas, ou prefere tirar você mesma? – dizia ele passando a mão no cós da saia dela – quero sentir o seu corpo inteiro.

Sem responder nada, ela fez um movimento único, tirando de uma vez só, a saia e a calcinha que a cobria! E se perguntou naquele momento: Onde é que sua vergonha havia ido?

Sesshoumaru sorriu ao contemplar o corpo nu de sua adorada, ali, na sua frente, ao seu alcance, como havia sonhado acordado por tantos dias atrás! E ficou mais feliz ainda ao perceber que ela havia se entregado a ele, mesmo ele tendo prometido que ia esperar... E como o seu lado animal não aguentava esperar mais nenhum minuto, ele começou a explorá-lo com sua boca, mãos e língua.

Kagome suspirava a cada toque, e respondia com gemidos as investidas que ele fazia! Quando ele baixou o rosto até ficar de frente com seu sexo, ela prendeu a respiração! Afinal, nunca havia sido tocada ali, e muito menos sido beijada... Quando ele começou a lamber e a chupar seu clitóris, ela nunca imaginou que poderia sentir um prazer tão grande quanto aquele... Ele a invadia com a língua, penetrando sua entrada, beijando seus grandes e pequenos lábios, e sempre fazia mais e mais, como se nada daquilo fosse suficiente! E sem que ela pudesse perceber, ele a invadiu com um de seus dedos, e com a ponta de sua garra afiada, ele rompeu a fina barreira que seu hímen impunha. Ela sentiu apenas um pequeno ardor, que logo foi superado pelo prazer que ele estava lhe proporcionando. As ondas de prazer estavam ficando cada vez maiores, mais intensas e os gemidos não estavam mais ficando apenas em sua garganta, agora eles ecoavam pelo oásis, chamando pelo nome de Sesshoumaru, clamando por mais! Sentiu o corpo entrar em colapso quando foi tomada por um forte orgasmo! Tendo leves convulsões e tremores, dizendo baixinho coisas sem sentido, respirando pesadamente e sendo tomada por uma sensação de alegria que jamais pensou que teria ao lado daquele youkai.

Devido à intensidade de seu gozo, ela estava se sentindo fraca, como se todo o seu corpo estivesse formigando! Ao olhar para Sesshoumaru, viu que ele já havia se desfeito das próprias roupas e exibia orgulhoso, seu membro ereto, pulsando de desejo! E ela pode ler nos olhos dele qual era seu próximo passo. Meio envergonhada e com um sorriso singelo, deu a ele permissão para continuar...

Sesshoumaru ficou sentado e pegando Kagome pelas pernas, ele se encaixou no meio dela, forçando a entrada de seu sexo, que devido estar super molhado, facilitou a penetração! E ao ver que ela prendeu a respiração, ele ficou um pouco quieto para que ela se acostumasse, afinal, por ser um youkai, possuía um membro bem maior que o membro dos humanos...

Quando ela começou a se mover sutilmente, ele a puxou para si, fazendo com que ela o enlaça-se com suas pernas e ficasse sentada, enquanto ele fazia movimentos de vai e vem dentro dela. Nessa posição ele podia ter tudo o que queria dela! Podia penetrá-la profundamente enquanto tocava seus seios com os lábios, podia passear com as mãos pelo corpo dela, sentir a maciez do seu cabelo, ou sentir o cheiro do perfume que ela exalava... Tudo era maravilhoso para ele.

- Ah Kagome... Você é perfeita... Eu quero aah... Ter você... Para sempre... – ele dizia com dificuldade devido ao prazer que estava sentindo.

- Sessh... Assim está tão bom... Me dê mais! Eu quero tudo! – ela dizia delirando de prazer!

- É claro, com todo o prazer! – ele respondeu deitando-a sobre as almofadas e se posicionando mais uma vez para penetrá-la.

Dessa vez, Kagome pode sentir perfeitamente o quanto ele era maravilhoso! Cada investida que ele dava, ela sentia o corpo flutuar... E aquela dança estava ficando cada vez mais rápida, cada vez mais intensa, exigindo mais e mais de seus corpos, quase os levando a exaustão! E depois de alguns minutos, aquela deliciosa tortura já os estava levando novamente ao orgasmo tão desejado!

- Kagome... Eu... Eu não vou agüentar mais muito tempo! – disse Sesshoumaru beijando e lambendo o lado esquerdo do pescoço de Kagome.

- Nem eu Sessh... – dizia ela delirando com aqueles movimentos e com aqueles beijos – Por favor, faça mais depressa e com mais força!

Sendo obediente, ele aumentou a intensidade de suas investidas, aumentando assim, a sensação de prazer que os levaria ao ápice daquele ato!

Kagome gritou alto o nome de Sesshoumaru, enquanto ele fincava seus caninos naquela pele alva, marcando com pequenos furos o pescoço dela... E nesse momento, Kagome sentiu uma corrente de eletricidade passar por seu corpo, como se o seu sangue houvesse se fundido com o de Sesshoumaru.

E ficaram assim, enroscados um no outro por um bom tempo, apenas sentindo o cheiro um do outro, escutando as batidas aceleradas de seus corações e no caso de Kagome, sorrindo feito bobo...

Sesshoumaru se afastou dela e perguntou:

- Quer que eu providencie algo para você comer?

- Hum... Eu só quero dormir... – ela disse manhosa se espreguiçando sobre as almofadas.

- Pode dormir, eu vou pegar uns lençóis para você ok? – e ao ver ela concordar, ele sumiu por detrás de uma das portas daquele salão enorme.

Kagome parou para analisar o que havia acabado de fazer, e com quem, e não acreditou... Apenas depois que ela olhou para si, e se viu totalmente nua, e viu suas roupas jogadas e rasgadas pelo chão, foi que a ficha caiu... Havia feito sexo como uma devassa com Sesshoumaru Taisho! O youkai mais temido de todas as regiões daquela Era! E a sensação que sentiu, foi indescritível... Foi simplesmente uma das melhores coisas que já havia feito na vida, isso se não foi à melhor! A voz dele lhe trouxe de volta de seus devaneios.

- Trouxe esses lençóis, espero que sirva! – disse ele com três lençóis diferentes, todos feitos de pele de animais.

- Obrigada... – disse ela pegando todos e em seguida perguntando a ele – Isso foi real? Não estou sonhando ou algo do tipo?

- Ainda bem que não está sonhando... Por que se fosse assim, eu não teria chance de participar dos seus sonhos!

- Acho que agora vai ser praticamente impossível que você não participe... Depois de todo esse fogo e carinho que você me deu... – disse ela com um sorriso sonhador.

- Fui carinhoso o suficiente? Eu não te machuquei? – ele perguntou se juntando a ela sobre os lençóis.

- Não me machucou em momento algum... – ela ficou meio vermelha e disse – E queria agradecer por... Facilitar a... Penetração... – ele olhou de canto de olho para ela – Quando você... Usou a sua garra para... Se desfazer do hímen... – ela concluiu vermelha como um pimentão.

- Entendo... – ele disse sério – Eu soube que isso causa dor, e como eu não queria que você sentisse dor, só prazer, preferi me livrar dele antes de penetrá-la.

- Obrigada por se preocupar... Foi maravilhoso... – ela disse fazendo carinho no tórax dele.

- Quando você quiser ir me avise que eu levo você... – ele disse baixinho.

- Ir para onde? Pensei que ia ficar aqui... – ela respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

- Ir se encontrar com os seus amigos? – ele perguntou sarcástico.

- Eles podem esperar... E eles nem sabem que estou aqui, então é mesmo que nada não é mesmo?

- Analisando por esse ponto de vista... – ele a abraçou de maneira terna entre os braços – Então se é assim, durma minha pequena... Durma que eu velarei o teu sono!

Ao ouvir essa afirmação vindo de Sesshoumaru, Kagome pode entender o que o pai dele disse... Começou a perceber que por mais que tentasse fugir dele não teria conseguido... Era como se ela sentisse que eles estavam ligados entre si... Como se todos os momentos ruins que eles compartilharam fossem apenas um borrão no passado... Como se nada das coisas que ele havia feito e dito, houvessem realmente acontecido... E que não havia nada que pudesse separá-los, nem mesmo as Eras... E que essa ligação havia se formado no exato momento em que ele disse: EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ SEJA MINHA!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bem pessoal, ai está!**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado do resultado! E espero mais ainda pelos comentários! Afinal, é com eles que vou saber se minha Oneshot serviu ou não...**

**Não sejam tímidos, deixem alguma coisa! Façam uma escritora de Fics feliz!**

**Quero aproveitar e deixar um recado: As minhas Fics ainda serão concluídas ok? Tenho duas em andamento, uma de Bleach (Ichigo x Rukia) e uma de Inuyasha (Sesshoumaru x Kagome). Dei uma parada por que recentemente tive muitos problemas no meu pc e quase perdi tudooooo... Mas consegui resolver e em breve voltarei a postar semanalmente!**

**Obrigada pessoal!**

**Kissus! o/**


End file.
